Audio and speech processing techniques are being used in a growing number of application areas including, for example, speech recognition, voice-over-IP, and cellular communications. Methods for speech enhancement are often desired to mitigate the effects of noisy and dynamic environments that can be associated with these applications. The deployment of microphone arrays is becoming more common with advancements in technology, enabling the use of multichannel processing and beamforming techniques to improve signal quality. These multichannel processing techniques, however, can be computationally expensive.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.